


You Make Me Better

by milkywaymidnight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically everyone is protective of Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce/Steve/Thor end game, Does anyone else ship this?, Finding Steve, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Thor, Kidnapping, Loki thinks he's funny, M/M, Medical Doctor Bruce Banner, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, One sided Steve/Loki on Loki's part, One sided Steve/Thor on Thor's part, Pining, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Team, Protective Thor, Science Bros, Steve Rogers is NOT stupid, Steve/Thor suspected, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Bruce Banner, Unrequited Love, matchmaker loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaymidnight/pseuds/milkywaymidnight
Summary: Post Age of Ultron AU, Steve is hurt, Bruce takes care of him and pent up feelings come to light. When Steve is suddenly kidnapped. Can Bruce and Thor get along long enough to find him? Don't worry, the rest of the team won't give up either.This may become the first part of a Bruce/Steve/Thor threesome series?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers/Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 23
Kudos: 95
Collections: Bend Over Rogers





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I own nothing. The characters belong to Marvel. I'm just playing around with them a bit.
> 
> AN: if people like this I might write more of this lovely yet underrated ship in the future.

Bruce was in deep trouble. Ever since he met Steve Rogers personally, he can't stop thinking about him, but he was too shy too actually say anything. He knew what Steve had looked like from before joining the Avengers and knew that he wasn't the only one Star Struck by him, but he had no idea about the man himself behind the uniform.

Now that he knew him as a friend and teammate, he was completely head over hills in love with him. Steve was kind, selfless If a little too much for his own good sometimes, brave, had a sense of humor If you knew how to look for it, a little too stiff sometimes, but he was in the military and a national icon so he can forgive him that. He let Hulk smash! If anyone ever found out about his feelings, he knew he'd never hear the end of it. Especially from Tony. He could tell Natasha and Clint suspected something, but weren't saying anything thankfully. 

He wasn't sure about Thor. If he knew he wasn't letting on. 

Steve was hurt in the last battle against Ultron having thrown himself if front of Thor, which pissed the Asgardian off enough to finish off the robot and then berate their leader about his self sacrifice habits all the way back to the tower. His protective instincts kicking in. He could tell Steve felt a little guilty but held his ground and if he didn't know better, he could swear that Thor was a little in love with Steve himself if he didn't know that he was already in love with Jane Foster.

Maybe he loved both. You just never know with him. He tried not to feel jealous. He had no right to if he couldn't bring himself to tell Steve how he felt. 

He was the Hulk then so he couldn't remember how the other guy felt about seeing Steve go down. He could just remember when he came back to himself how worried he was and wouldn't leave Steve's side since then. 

Tony had merely given him an 'I ship it' look before leaving the infirmary with Thor after they brought Steve here and then left him in his care.

"Okay, I knew I messed up and that Thor is capable of taking care of himself, but are you mad at me too?" Steve probed while sitting on one of the beds in the towers infirmary. Bruce turned to face him a little taken aback. 

"Why would I be mad at you?"

Steve frowned, "Because you're not talking to me."

Bruce sighed. He hadn't meant to hurt Steve's feelings. He just had a lot on his mind these days. He resisted the urge to lift his hand and cup his cheek to comfort him.

"Sorry, Steve. I didn't mean to ignore you. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Steve nodded in understanding.

"Maybe it would help if you talk about them?"

Steve still had a black eye but it was healing already and he was tempted to kiss it better more. He forced himself to turn away before he did just that and just embarrass himself. He didn't even know if Steve swung that way considering Peggy. 

"Maybe someday, but not now."

"Why not now? Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things and I'm getting a little sick of it. I thought that Thor would be the exception. Now even you won't talk to me."

Something inside of Bruce snapped at the mention of Thor's name and he just couldn't control his anger anymore. He spun around to face Steve again staring him down but Steve only matched his glare with one of his own.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Why"

Bruce grabbed his own hair in frustration now not wanting to risk hurting Steve more than he already was. 

"Because, I don't want to hurt you."

Steve wasn't giving up obviously.

"Bruce, I trust you and the rest of our team. Even Hulk now. I know you guys would never hurt me."

Bruce groaned, "You wouldn't say that if you knew."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

Bruce growled this time, and slammed his hands down on the bed getting into Steve's face, hoping to get him to back off. He didn't even flinch.

"You're treading on dangerous territory here, Rogers."

Steve did flinch then but still didn't look away.

"I'm not afraid of you. Why are you trying so hard to make me be and push me away?"

"Because, like I already told you. I don't want to hurt you." He tried insisting again. Pleaded even for Steve to drop it.

Of course he didn't.

Steve looked straight into his eyes as if searching for something and he couldn't force himself to turn away this time. Steve had the most amazing blue eyes.

Steve must've read his thoughts because he gapped then.

"You're attracted to me? I thought you liked, Nat." Steve questioned understandably confused.

Bruce frowned then. He really didn't want to talk about this, but now that Steve knew, he might as well get it over with even if he just ends up with a broken heart.

"I think the Hulk does. Not me. It's always been you." He didn't feel it was necessary to mention Betty because nothing ever really happened between them. "And it's more than just attraction." He wanted to make that perfectly clear. 

Steve gapped again.He knew he was self conscious of his looks sill after the serum. It only made Bruce love him more.

Well, in for a penny in for a pound as they say. And Steve was asking for this.

"It's not just you're looks, Steve. I would've loved you the way you were before the serum. I've seen the pictures, Steve. It's the way you affect people as you've affected me. You made me a better person and I can never thank you enough for that."

Steve looked touched and relieved.

"Wow. I...I really don't know how to respond to that."

Bruce lifted his hand up and cupped his cheek like he wanted to before and pressed their foreheads together tenderly.

"You don't have to say anything love. Just be with me. That is, if you'll have me? I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with."

Steve nodded still looking shocked but in a good way.

"How can I possibly say no to that."

Bruce wanted to jump up and down for joy but settled for pressing his mouth against Steve' for a chaste kiss. It'll have to do until he was fully healed.

If he was a monster then he was the luckiest monster in the world. Possibly the universe.

TBC/p>


	2. When you want it the most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really shouldn't be stating another story but I can't get this ship out of my head. Its adorable. Wish there was more of it out there.

It took a few more days for Steve's body to fully heal and when Bruce knew for certain that his...boyfriend was out of the woods, he decided to take full advantage. He'd been waiting for this too long, but he couldn't let himself loose control. He could really hurt Steve and he'd rather die than do that. 

"How long?" Tony suddenly probed in the doorway to their science lab. He looked up and tried his best to look innocent even though he knew it would do no good.

"How long what?"

Tony only smirked walking further inside until he was facing him.

"Don't play dumb with me, Brucie. I know you're not. How long have you had the hots for, Steve?" Tony insisted and Bruce sighed. He really did not want to have this conversation right now. He really was busy and just wanted to get it over with so he can find Steve and kiss him senseless, but if it got Tony to go away away faster he might as well tell him.

"Since we first met. There, happy now."

Tony's smirk grew wider and held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey, no need to bite my head off there big guy. I just came to warn you."

Bruce had to resist the temptation to roll his eyes.

"What?"

Tony beamed.

"I think Thor has the hots for Cap too, but don't worry. My money's on you. We science bros' have to stick together."

He did roll his eyes this time. He did appreciate Tony's support though but he wasn't about to tell him that.

"Thanks Tony, but I kind of already had my suspicions about Thor."

Tony blinked at him then.

"And yet he still lives? No wonder the Hulk looked so mad when Thor got to Steve first after Ultron beat him."

It was Bruce's turn to blink at him at that.

"He was mad?" He really thought that the Hulk liked Nat. He didn't consider he might like Steve too."

Tony nodded.

"Well, is there anything I can help with so you can get done faster and find Steve and snog his brains out."

"Are you watching Harry Potter again?"

"What? They're good movies,"Tony defended himself. Bruce sighed and showed Tony what he was working on and what he could help with just so he could get away faster.

When he finished his work, it was close to dinner time. He asked Jarvis where Steve was. Maybe they could get something together.

"Captain Rogers is in the gym, Sir," the AI answered and Bruce couldn't help but smile. Of course he was.

He headed for the gym only to find Steve sparring with Thor. He knew Thor took it easy on all of them out of fear of hurting them, but he was even more with Steve lately. He tried to tell himself that it was because he was injured recently and not something else but he couldn't be sure. 

"You're still holding back, Thor. Why?" Steve probed, helping Thor to his feet. He couldn't help but notice his hand held Steve's a little longer than necessary before pulling it back.

"I don't wish to hurt you." 

Steve glared at him a little for that.

"Bruce said I was fine."

"I prefer to be on the safe side. Hello Doctor Banner."

Coward.

Steve blink as if noticing his presence for the first time. He thanked Thor for the match before making his way up to him. He couldn't help but notice the slight glare the demigod shot his way as Steve mood changed from irritated to happy just by seeing him. He'd have to be careful around Thor from now on, he decided. 

He knew the Hulk could put up a good fight but he didn't want to take his chances. Thor wasn't Loki. He was smarter and stronger than his brother for sure. At least fighting wise.

"Hey," Steve said to get his attention. He looked away from Thor and back down at Steve. He couldn't resist reaching down to wrap his fingers around his. He heard Thor actually growl a little at that but he wasn't trying to interfere. He chose to ignore him for now. 

"Sorry Steve. I just came to see if you wanted to have dinner with me?"

Steve's smile could light up a room.

"Sure. I am a little hungry."

His stomach suddenly growled and Bruce couldn't help but laugh.

Steve sighed.

"Okay,. A lot hungry."

Bruce kissed him sweetly on the mouth before leading Steve by the hand to the kitchens missing Thor's thunderest glare after them but not defeated yet.

After dinner, Bruce wondered if he should tell Steve about his just confirmed suspicions about Thor's feeling for him if he didn't already suspect himself. Steve wasn't stupid. He led Steve by the hand still to his room. When they got there, Bruce's patients reached its limit and he pushed Steve gently as he could at the moment against the wall and covered his mouth his own. 

Steve moaned and reached his hands up to dig in his hair.

He licked Steve's bottom lip seeking entrance and moaned himself when Steve opened his mouth letting him in and let his tongue glide increasingly against Steve's. He's kissed others before but nothing compared to this. He wasn't hiding the Hulk with Steve and knew Steve still liked him, trusted them both even. It made him feel at peace. Like he truly belonged.

He vowed to protect Steve till his dying breath.

They eventually had to pull apart for air and Bruce rested his forehead against Steve's.

"I love you."

Steve looked like he wanted to say it back but didn't want to lie. That was okay. Steve only just found out about his feelings and was new to this.

He ran his fingers through his hair soothingly.

"It's okay. I know it's not the same for you now, but I'm hoping it will be eventually."

Steve nodded looking relieved.

"You're my first kiss you know."

Bruce was taking aback by that. Surly someone as gorgeous as Steve would have had his fair share of kisses.

"Really?" 

Steve nodded smiling at him.

"I love the way you kiss me like I'm someone worth loving, for me and not Captain America."

Bruce frowned a little. He never liked the way Steve thought so little of himself sometimes without the uniform.

"You're worthy Steve as Thor would say." He knew Thor would too. He knew Thor only wanted to protect Steve like the rest of them and he couldn't fault him for that which was why he didn't glare back when Thor glared at him in the gym. He had every right too. Bruce was dangerous. No matter what anyone else thought. 

"Kiss me again?" 

Bruce was grateful for the distraction and did just that long and hard this time.

He could only pray that he was in this for the long haul this time.

TBC


	3. Taken

The following morning, Steve still lay awake wrapped up safely in Bruce' strong arms. He had been building muscle since joining the team and it showed. It made Steve feel safe. They hadn't done much last night besides kiss and cuddle. Bruce loved to cuddle it would seem. Not that he was complaining. He felt warm and relaxed and didn't want to move. He usually goes for a run at this time in the morning.

Bruce moved, tightening his hold on him a little and pressed a soft kiss on his neck.

"Did you sleep at all, Steve?" Bruce probed with concern.

Steve shook his head no. He didn't need much sleep anyway since the serum and he enjoyed watching Bruce as he slept. He was much more relaxed and care free looking as he did so. Like the Hulk didn't trouble him at all then. He wasn't stupid. He knew he was playing with fire here, but he wasn't lying when he said he trusted both Bruce and the Hulk not to hurt him.

Bruce sighed but let the matter go. That's another thing he really liked about Bruce. He didn't hover. Though he insisted on Steve eating more which was understandable considering his increased metabolism. And Bruce was a Doctor after all. Of course he'd insist on Steve taking better care of himself.

"I know you usually go for a run at this time. Don't let me hold you back my Dear."

Steve couldn't help but smile at the pet name and he leaned forward to kiss Bruce gently on the mouth. He'd make it up to Bruce later. He then got up feeling Bruce' eyes on him him. He made his way to the door and threw Bruce a grateful smile over his shoulder who smiled back as he left. 

He didn't bother changing into his running clothes before going outside this time since he planned on taking a shower after anyway. 

When he was a good distance from the tower, he suddenly felt like he was being watched and stopped in the middle of his run. He looked around but could see no one paying him any attention. He chalked it up to paranoia and started to run again and that's when he felt something sting his back but before he could reach back and pull whatever it was out, his vision blurred and then all went dark. He managed to cry out Bruce's name before he blacked out and fell. 

\--------------  
Bruce didn't suspect something was wrong until lunch time. He asked JARVIS where Steve was so they could have lunch together but the AI said Steve hadn't returned yet. Steve was usually back from his run way before now. Maybe he just decided to spend a little more time outside. Nothing wrong with that. He decided to give Steve a little more time before worrying too much.

About a few hours later and still no sight of Steve, Bruce was getting frantic. He asked the others even Thor if they heard from him which they didn't and were now getting worried as well especially Thor. He couldn't fault him for that either. He took out his cell phone and tried calling Steve himself but only got his answering machine.

He groaned and was tempted to throw the phone against the wall.

"Enough of this. I'm going to look for him," Thor announced having got fed up with waiting. Bruce couldn't blame him. 

"I think we all should. It's not like Steve to not at least check in if he's going to be late." Nat pointed out and she was right. Steve would've checked in by now. 

They all nodded and stood to get ready to go look for their missing team member and Bruce's boyfriend. He tried not to panic. He couldn't lose Steve. He had only just gotten him. He loved him.

Tony came over and gave shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Don't worry, Bruce. I'm sure we'll find the old man soon. Maybe he just stopped to feed the ducks or something."

He appreciated Tony's attempt to calm him down but he didn't think he'd be calm again until he had Steve safely back in his arms. 

He should have insisted Steve stay in bed with him this morning instead of going for his usual run then he wouldn't be missing but he didn't want to hover too much. This was all his fault. If something bad happened to Steve. he was to blame. 

They all left the tower together but searched for Steve apart to cover more ground.

When the sun had gone down and still no sign or hint of what happened to Steve, the remaining team met back at the tower. They were all worried but none more than Bruce and possibly Thor. The demigod looked furious as well but he knew the worry outweighed the fury. He could understand that. He shouldn't be rivals with Thor. They could be and are allies if not friends. Together they had a better chance at finding Steve then apart. 

With Steve missing, the team looked to Thor for leadership.

"What do we do now?" Clint questioned the demigod, who paused in his pacing to look down with frustration at the archer. 

"We keep looking for him. As Steven would do for any of us. We don't give up on him or each other." He turned to look at Bruce at the last part and he was once again reminded of why Thor would make a great leader. He put the safety of others especially those he cares about before personal needs and hatred. He was a good guy. Royalty. He was better than Bruce. And Bruce still liked him for that. Thor wasn't a ticking time bomb like himself. 

Maybe Steve would be better off with Thor than with him? Maybe he wouldn't be missing now. Thor would've kept a better eye on him. But he loved Steve too much to let him go now. They would find him and Bruce would beg forgiveness. He prayed that wherever Steve was right now, he wasn't suffering.

'Hold on, Steve. I'm coming.'

TBC


	4. Loki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just letting everyone know I haven't given up on this story. I'm sorry it's so short but there's more to come soon. I promise. I'm just trying to get over my writers block for this one.

Steve slowly blinked his eyes open and winced at the sudden brightness of the sun or he thinks it's the sun and he tried to block it with his hand.

"Finally awake are you, Man Out Of Time?" His eyes flew open at the voice of Loki and he shot to his feet to face him.

"What do you want, Loki?" He seethed. He did not appreciate being kidnapped, especially by Thor's own brother.

Loki smirked and circled him like he was a pet in a cage.

"Nothing like what you're thinking. I see my brother has become quite infatuated with you, Captain America. Did you know he even gave up his relationship with Miss Foster for you and you still don't get the hint. Are all Midgardians really that blind?"

Thor breaking up with Jane Foster was news to him. He did suspect Thor might have a crush on him for awhile. He wasn't stupid, but he was with Bruce now and he was falling in love with him and falling hard. Thor was like his best friend and he did love him, but it was more of a brotherly love.

"That's none of your business, Loki."

"Come now, Cap. That's their pet name for you isn't it? I only want to play a game." 

Steve didn't like where this was going. He just wanted to be back with Bruce and their team. 

"What do you mean?"

He did not like Loki's wicked smile. 

"How long you're precious Hulk and my Dear brother can along to find you."

Steve glared. 

"You're making a mistake. They will find me and when they do you're in big trouble."

Loki chuckled but it was anything but friendly. 

"We will just have to wait and see won't we my dear, Cap."

Steve looked around but all he could see as far as eyes could was white blinding light. 

"Where are we?"

Loki actually smiled then. 

"Let's just say, the end of one of your Midgardian board games. Are you scared?" 

Steve frowned just a little.

"No."

Loki chuckled just again.

"You should be." 

TBC


	5. Where are you?

It's been a week since Steve's disappearance and Bruce was going frantic. Thor was as well, but the demi-god tried to keep it under control because he was named team leader while Steve was gone. Bruce admired him for that. It was more than he himself was capable of. It was all he could do to control the Hulk. 

He was currently working with Tony in their lab on a project but he couldn't focus. He was too worried. He knew he was emotionally compromised, so he was taken off the mission of finding him. He still tried to help from home base.

"Maybe you should take a nap" Tony suggested, looking up from the lap top he was working on. "You've been up for two days straight."

Bruce growled, "I'm fine."

Tony sighed, now looking concerned.

"You just growled at me. You're not fine. I know you're worried about Steve, but..."

"I'M FINE!" Bruce yelled this time, hitting the table. Tony didn't even flinch. It was Bruce's turn to sigh and he backed up a few steps."Maybe you're right. It's just..."

"You're in love with him, but you're no good to the old man dead on your feet. Go take a nap." Tony ordered and Bruce nodded.

"Fine, but only a short one."

Tony nodded, "I guess that'll have to do."

Bruce then turned off his tablet and set it aside for later and left the lab. 

He made his way to his room and leaned against the door after he closed it. He then buried his face in his hands and tried not to despair, but he missed Steve so much. They will find him. It was only a matter of time. Thor and the others were out looking for him while he was stuck in the tower helping Tony, who he believed was assigned by Thor to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't do anything stupid like Hulk out and cause havoc while they were gone.

He was grateful for the company though, but he'd much rather have Steve back safe and sound in his arms. He swore to himself that when they got him back, he was never going to let Steve out of his sight again. He loved him so much. 

He didn't bother to change into his pajamas before making his way to the bed and fell face down on it with a groan. He remembered having Steve in his bed and arms as they cuddled all night. He promised himself that when they get him back, he'll try and take their relationship to next level, but it was up to Steve in the end. 

If Steve's disappearance taught him anything it was that time was a precious thing. He could still still smell Steve's scent on his pillow and buried his face in it and inhaled deeply. He tried not to cry. 

"Where are you?"

It took some time but he eventually managed to fall asleep and dreamt of Steve.

TBC


	6. The notebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry. I know it's short but at least it's something right?

When Bruce woke up next, it was around dinner time. He sighed and sat up, burying his face in his hands. He tried to tell himself that Steve was fine and that the others will find him soon. Tony was right. He should be taking better care of himself for Steve's sake if nothing else. 

He decided to take a shower since its been a few days. He just didn't have the energy to do much without Steve, but he didn't want Steve to be disappointed in him, so he'll try. After his shower, he dressed and left his room and headed for the lab, but decided to stop by Steve's for no reason other than he wanted to be close to his boyfriend even if he wasn't there.

He entered Steve's room for the first time. It was neat and tidy. Just like Steve. He couldn't help but smile a little. There was a note book and pencil on the desk and walked over to look. Steve was drawing him, but it wasn't finished yet. He sighed as he picked it up and looked through it. He hoped Steve wouldn't mind.

He knew Steve was artist, but he didn't know he was this good.

He set the notebook back down on the desk and tried not to cry. 

"There you are. I was wondering if you're okay," Tony said from the doorway.

Bruce looked in his direction and nodded.

"I'm fine. Well, not completely fine, but hanging in there." He hoped Tony would let it go. 

Tony nodded, "Come on then. We got a project to finish."

Bruce nodded again and followed Tony out of Steve's room. 

TBC


	7. The game

Steve wasn't sure how long he's been stuck in the 'Boardgame' s Loki called it, but he was getting restless. Loki had disappeared so he was left alone surrounded by nothing but white light. He sighed and was about to drift off to sleep when someone shook his shoulder. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Loki in front of him looking frustrated. 

"You're boyfriend must not love you as much as you thought. He's not looking for you, neither is the man of iron, but Thor is. It seems he was put in charge in your absence,"Loki informed him. This didn't surprise Steve. He knew Bruce was emotionally compromised and Thor probably put Tony in charge of watching him. As for Thor, he always suspected he would be in charge of the Avengers if something happened to him.

"I'm not surprised. Sorry if this messes with your game." He was being sarcastic. 

Loki only grinned," It does. I should let my dear brother know the stakes."

Steve just glared back.

"Which is?"

Loki smirked, "if they lose. You're mine to do with as I please. My prize."

Steve stood up to face Loki defiantly.

"I'll never be yours. I belong to, Bruce."

Loki chuckled.

"We shall see."

Steve frowned. He didn't like the possessive look in Loki' eyes at all.

"They will find me and then you'll be sorry."

"We'll see."

Steve missed Bruce terribly. He just wanted to be safe in his arms again.  
\---------

Loki was frustrated. His game was not going according to plan. He had expected the Hulk to run a rampage looking for his lover and there for he would win the prize. He hadn't expected to actually want Steve for himself, but the Captain was so beautiful. How could anyone not want him? He had to give it to his his brother. He had good taste though he never really cared for Jane Foster. He was actually glad Thor changed his mind about her.

He actually sort of liked Steve Rogers.

He would just have to let his brother know the stakes of the game himself.  
\--------

Thor was getting frustrated. They've been looking for a week and still no sign of Steve. He felt a little guilty about taking Bruce off the search, but the good Doctor was emotionally compromised. He couldn't risk the Hulk getting lose and hurting or even killing someone. He knew he was emotionally compromised as well, but the others chose him as team leader. He couldn't let them down, so he tried to push it aside.

He missed Steve more than he thought possible. He knew Steve was the one as soon as he laid eyes on him even though they fought at at first, but the Captain America was standing in the way of him and his brother. He didn't have a choice. 

He was getting frustrated again. 

'Steven, where are you my love?'

TBC


	8. The rules

Thor was just coming out of the shower when Loki suddenly appeared before him. He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. 

"What do you want brother?" he probed, wondering what Loki was doing here. 

Loki smirked.

"Is that anyway to talk to a god who has your beloved," Loki replied. "You're not playing by the rules."

Thor was getting angry. He couldn't mean Steve. Could he?

"Who do you mean? And what do you mean by rules?" 

Loki chuckled. 

"The man out of time of course. I know you broke up with Jane. Pity for me. I have a thing for your Steve myself."

Thor growled.

"You better not touch him brother," he warned, moving in closer and tried to be intimidating. "What are you trying to pull by kidnapping him?"

Loki stood his ground.

"Kidnapping him? No my dear brother. I just want to play a game. If you win you get him back safe and unharmed."

Thor growled, "And if I lose?"

Loki hummed, " Then he's mine to do with as I please."

"What are the rules?" Thor didn't like Lol I'd idea of a game at all. He wanted Steven back safe and well even if it wasn't with him. At least he knew Bruce would take care of him, so he found it hard to not like the good Doctor. 

"You and the Hulk are supposed to be working together to find him, but now that you know I have your precious Captain I'm changing the rules."

Thor glared. He was getting impatient.

"Just tell me, Loki," he demanded, clenching his fists. 

"Can you find it in your heart to love your Hulk as well?"

Now Thor was getting furious.

"How can you ask this of me? I love, Steven."

Loki grinned, "Then you lose already. Your Steven is mine." He was preparing to go, but Thor couldn't stand the thought of never seeing Steven again. He do anything to get him back.

"Wait?"

Loki stopped and looked at him.

Thor sighed, "Very well. I'll try."

Loki clapped his hands and smiled.

"Great. Let the game begin," his brother announced before disappearing.

Thor frowned. He thought of Bruce as a team mate and friend, but could he love him as well? He didn't know, but for Steven he will try. At least he knew where Steven was now and he wouldn't give up on him. All he could do was hope. 

TBC


	9. Thor's plan

Thor wasn't sure if he should call a team meeting to let the others know where Steve was, or if he should try and court Bruce first. He just didn't know if he could love him like he loved Steve, but he said he'd try if only for Steve's sake. He eventually decided on the latter. He knew Loki wouldn't hurt Steve at least as long as he played his game. 

He asked JARVIS where Bruce was and the AI informed him he was in the lab. 

"Is he alone?" He probed, pulling his hair up in a pony tail. 

"Affirmative," Jarvis responded. Thor nodded to himself and made his way out of his quarters to Bruce and Tony's lab. He debated on weather or not he should tell Bruce about where Steve was considering he was his boyfriend. 

He eventually made it to the lab and entered since it wasn't locked. That usually meant it was okay. 

Bruce looked up from his tablet at Thor. He was sitting down.

"Thor, what can I do for you?" Bruce asked, setting down the tablet on the table. Thor found he couldn't speak for a moment and took the opportunity to really look at him. There was no doubt about it. Bruce was definitely aesthetically pleasing to the eye. He was kind and cared about people. He was a good friend, but could he fall in love with him. That was the big question, but he was still willing to try.

The fact that Bruce was easy on the eyes only helped matters. 

"Thor?" Bruce probed again, sitting up straighter. 

Thor only smiled. Yes, he was definitely fond of Bruce Banner. That was a step in the right direction. 

He shook his head to try and clear it.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to see how you're holding up."

Bruce frowned a little. 

"You sound like, Tony. I'm alright. I miss Steve, but I'm alright. How are you holding up?" 

Thor also frowned a little.

"I miss him as well." He answered, moving closer to the table. He decided it was best to wait to tell Bruce where Steven was until he courted him at least a little. 

Bruce nodded, picking his tablet back up.

"I understand. You're in love him too. Your not exactly subtle about it."

Thor wasn't about to deny it. He nodded.

"Does that anger you?"

Bruce shook his head no. 

"Like I said, 'I understand'. How can anyone not fall in love with him."

Thor nodded, "Would you like to eat lunch with me?" 

Bruce looked up at him with a little surprise. 

"I suppose I could use a break. Thank you." He set down his tablet again and got up to walk around the desk till he was facing him. 

Thor then led the way out of the lab and to the kitchens. He was glad he was off to a good start with Loki's game. Noe if he could just keep it up. 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is lovely and much appreciated.


End file.
